


Rainy Day

by Tengugirl



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: F/M, I still suck at writing dialogues, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tengugirl/pseuds/Tengugirl
Summary: On their way back to the Lich Yard, Specter Knight and Liz get stuck in the middle of the rain storm.Though this might not be as bad as it seems.





	Rainy Day

The sun was already setting in the horizon, night was about to come in soon, and both Specter Knight and Liz weren’t even that close to the village, in fact, Specter could have perfectly teleported themselves to a near location and walk from there, but this time Liz had asked him if they could just walk all the way back this time, as much as he didn’t liked the idea, he had to admit it wouldn’t be bad to walk all the way back, sure it was a long way what they had ahead, but such things kind of reminded him of the times when he was alive and had adventures with his friend Luan, which made him feel quite happy.

-At least we already made it half the way right?-Liz said.

-I guess it's fine, as long as the weather is this good, we should be arriving the Armor Outpost by tomorrow in the morning-Specter responded.

But today luck wasn't on their side, as some drops of water started falling from the sky.

-Oh no, it just started raining, we better find a place to hide from this weather before it gets worse-Specter Knight said

And so they started looking everywhere for a cave, since the trees won’t be of that much help if the rain got worse.

-Dammit, the rain is getting worse!-Specter Knight cursed to himself, then turned his look to Liz to make sure she was okay-_If we don’t find a place to cover ourselves from this rain soon, she will get sick_-he thought and then he started taking his cloak off, so Liz could use it as a way to protect herself from the rain.

-Put this on quickly before you get more wet and end up sick-he said while lending the red tattered cloak to her.

-But, what about you? Without it…-she began to talk, but then got interrupted by Specter knight.

-I’m dead so it really doesn´t matter, you on the other way…-he answered back.

-Ok…Thanks…-then Liz started putting Specter’s cloak.

It took them a while, but they found a formation of rocks that made for a perfect shelter.

-This place should be good enough, to protect us of this weather-Specter said.

-You don’t really think this rain is gonna last long?-Liz asked, concerned about the duration of this rain.

-Unfortunately, I think this is going to last all night-Specter commented-I'm afraid we won't be able to arrive to the Lich Yard tomorrow in the morning-

They took a seat on the only rock that was found on their small shelter, it wasn't comfortable at all, but they couldn't do much about it.Liz was still freezing out, but not as much as she would be if hadn’t be for Specter Knight’s cloak…

_”He looks kind of weird without his cloak over his armor”_ she thought to herself as she was staring at him. There was something about his appearance that seemed so attractive to her, even though she had no idea how he looked like under his armor. Suddenly Specter was looking at her, once Liz noticed she was staring at him for a long time she turned her face the other way around, as a way to hide her embarrassment. Specter did the same thing, but in a more calm way.

Both of them were in complete silence for almost an hour, Liz kept staring to the ground down to her right, trying to avoid eye contact with her friend, while Specter was looking to the ground with a look as if something was bothering him, and indeed there was something in his mind. It was something he’d been thinking of doing for quite some time, but he couldn’t find the perfect occasion to do it. And that thing was telling Liz his real name since Specter Knight was the name the Enchantress gave him when he began his quest, he had his doubts at first and thought it might not be a good idea, but now that he was closer to Liz he considered that this was the best way to strectch more their relationship.

And now here he was with Liz, only both of them in the middle of a storm that seemed that was never going to end, definitely this was the perfect time for doing that.

His thoughts where suddenly interrupted by Liz's voice.

-Specter Knight? –Liz said.

-Yes?-

-Thank you…For lending me your cloak, even though I really didn’t mind getting wet-Liz said as a pink tone flushed her cheeks, god she was so in love with him, that such chivalrous details made her heart flutter.

-Oh…Well I couldn’t risk getting yourself sick, since it would end up slowing us down…-Specter responded, feeling kind of embarrassed.

-That’s so sweet of you…Worrying about me even though you’re not supposed to.-

-Well, as long as you’re far away from home and the Lich Yard in general, your safety is my concern, and I would never forgive myself if something bad ever happened to you…-at that moment he was thankful for wearing his mask, because as those last word came out from his mouth he started blushing, he was definitely falling hard for her didn’t he?

-Specter Knight I…-Before she could finish, Specter Knight spoke again.

-Donovan-

-What?-she asked kind of confused, at what he just said.

-My name is Donovan. Donovan Placentaur-well he finally did it. There's no way back now.-Specter Knight is how the Enchantress named me after granting me a new life. No one else in the Order or my henchmen now this-he commented.

-And you’re telling me this because…?-

-Because I trust you, and I wanted to open myself up a little bit more since we’re really good friends, and…I wanted you to know me from who I was in life-Specter Knight excalimed. Though if he was honest to himself, he didn't even know why he had such a sudden need to tell her more about himself.

-I see...So how should I call you from now on?-

-You may call me Donovan from now on. But I would want you to do it when it's just the two of us, I don’t want the Order or anybody else to know my real name…yet-Specter explained to the young girl.

-If that’s what you want, then I will respect your wishes-Liz asnwered with a smile on her face

-Thanks-

-Donovan?-Liz asked, she almost stuttered because it felt weird calling Specter like that considering she had known him by Specter Knight for quite some time by now.

-Yes?-

-Thank you…For telling me this, I know it must have been kind of hard for you to tell me such a personal thing-

-Yes, yes it was. But I really felt like I needed to-he paused for a second and continued-Also, feel free to ask me anything about my life when you like to, I will gladly answer without hestitation-

-I’ll have that on mind from now on-then she yawned.

-It’s already late. You should get some sleep-He acknowledged-I’ll be keeping an eye on the surroundings so you don’t have to worry about anything-

-Ok…You, you don’t mind if I put my head on your shoulder?-Liz asked shyly.

-No-

She accommodated herself so she could sleep and put her head over Specter’s-no-Donovan’s shoulder.

-Donovan…What a lovely name…-She muttered on her lips and then fell asleep over his shoulder.

Now the weather didn't semmed that bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware of the clothes Specter wears during the events of Shovel of Hope. But I have as a HC that he prefers to use his old tattered cloak when he is escorting Liz back to the village (there is no especific reason to this, is more of a personal taste).  
This whole situation happens one day, after the Order's ocassional meetings at the Tower.  
Also, I'm 100% sure, no one, besides Black Knight and people that knew him in life, knows Specter Knight isn't his real name.


End file.
